


The Kiss

by StarryNight1525



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNight1525/pseuds/StarryNight1525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is dealing with day dreams, new friends, new relationships & new emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

She stood by Kira's locker waiting on the girl; day dreaming. For the last couple of weeks all Lydia keeps thinking about is a time she spent in the boys locker room. Now granted Lydia Martin had spent many a times in the boys locker room but this time...this time was different. This time she entered with Stiles Stilinski. The boy she had now regretted ignoring for all those years. The boy who made her laugh when she least expected it. The boy she could confide her deepest fears in and not feel like a pirah. Stiles never looked at her like the crazy girl who heard voices but rather the girl with the genius IQ who could become whatever she wanted, and that made her feel like home was where he was. Well, both him and Scott really.   
Lydia was part of this rag tag team of misfits that somehow came together and become a family; a pack. More literally than figuratively. Scott was a werewolf. A True Alpha. He didn't kill to attain his powers he earned them. He was for all intensive purposes a monster but he in fact didn't do monstrous things. Next was Kira. Kira was Scott’s girlfriend. Kira had moved to Beacon Hills in the midst of the Nogitsune attack. The Nogitsune was a dark kitsune. Kira was a kitsune; a trickster, a fox. She had proved on more than one occasion that she belonged and she was out for the good of the pack. Then there was Malia. Malia was a were-coyote. Malia had changed when she was eight and caused an accident that killed her mother and sister. Well, adoptive mother and sister. Malia is the daughter of Peter. Peter the thorn in everyone’s side. The reason she was a banshee. The reason Scott was a werewolf. The reason Scott got kidnapped by sociopathic Kate Argent. Malia was also dating Stiles. Stiles, the only human in this group. The beacon of hope. The voice of reason. The reason behind so many of Lydia’s day dreams.   
Lydia had entered the boys locker room that day with Stiles because he was in the middle of a panic attack. She did everything she could think of. Therapeutic breathing, trying to get him to think of other things and when everything else failed she kissed him. At first it was just to slow his breathing, then something else happened. She realized he was kissing her back and she had never been kissed the way he was kissing her. That’s when she felt it. Love but not coming from Stiles, coming out of her.   
It had been seven months since that kiss. They never talked about it. Seven months, a couple of new friends, a couple of new relationships and a couple of significant deaths.   
“Lydia? Ly-diaaaaaa?” Kira called to her friend who seemed to be in her own world.  
“Hmmm?” Lydia hummed pulling her hand away from her mouth and looking at Kira.  
“Did you hear what I said?” Kira ask.  
“Uhm, yeah, party at Danny’s tonight. What about it?” Lydia ask pulling herself away from the locker to start walking down the hall.  
“Are you going to ride with Scott and I?” Kira questioned.  
“Yeah, I think I’m going to drive separate. I may take off early.” Lydia told Kira as she fell in step.  
“Why? I was told you and Danny hold spots one and two for best parties in Beacon Hills.” Kira beamed.  
“Not really in the mood to party tonight.” Lydia explained taking her seat in History.   
“Well, if you’re sure.” Kira shrugged turning back around to face the front.  
Lydia was in the process of opening her book when Stiles and Malia walked in holding hands. Lydia just sank down lower in her seat not wanting either of them to see her. Scott, being the observant alpha that he was, took notice of his friends behavior. This wasn't the first time he’d seen her slink out of sight when Stiles was around. The only time he had ever seen this behavior was when Stiles did it to avoid Lydia and Jackson. Scott, opened his senses up seeing what he could get off his friend. He wasn't one to pry but his brother and his best friend weren't talking like they once had and he needed to know why. He found Lydia’s scent, anxiety, boredom and something else..what was that scent. When Mr. Yukimura began talking did he get it. Jealousy. Lydia was jealous of Stiles? That didn't make any sense. 

His phone vibrated.  
[Lydia]: Stop it.  
[Scott]: Stop what?  
[Lydia]: Scott, I’m a banshee. I’m not stupid. I can literally feel when you are budging into my emotions. Stop it.  
[Scott]: Jealousy.  
[Lydia]: What?  
[Scott]: That’s what I smell. 

Lydia just looked at his message. Of course he would pick that scent up. 

[Stiles]: Scotty. What’s wrong?  
[Scott]: Nothing. Why?   
[Stiles]: You have that look.  
[Scott]: There’s no look Stiles.  
[Stiles]: Scott, I am your best friend. I literally know every look you could possibly have. If you don’t want to tell me, just remember I always find things out.

uuuugh. Scott, just put his head on his desk. 

 

Lydia was standing at her locker changing her History books for Calculus. This was the only subject that she and Stiles had together without the rest of the pack. The one class she could smile and feel what she felt without feeling guilty or anyone with super senses butting in.   
“Soooo, are you going to Danny’s party?” a voice said as it came to stand stand beside her.  
“I don’t know. Maybe for a little while.” Lydia confirmed to Stiles.  
“A-a little while? Lydia Martin does not go to a Danny party for just a little while!” Stiles said outraged.  
“I’m just not feeling it tonight, Stiles. Can’t a girl just I don’t know take a personal day from being whatever the hell you people think Lydia Martin is?!?!” Lydia countered as she stormed off.   
“What the hell was that?” Scott ask as he walked up to Stiles.  
“I can honestly say I have no idea. I just ask if she was going to Danny’s party.” Stiles said shaking his head. “She’s withdrawing again. She’s putting up the walls and yelling at me all the time. She’s going back to the way she was before.”  
“Maybe, she just needs some room. I wouldn't give her too much room or you talk to her. Not a passing conversation either Stiles. You have always been the one to get through to her.” Scott encouraged his friend. 

Scott had figured out what was going on. Lydia was in love with Stiles. He just had to get them in the same room to talk to about it. 

“Maybe tomorrow morning or after the party. Malia usually goes with Kira after parties so maybe I can reach out to Lydia. I can’t lose her again. I always feel like I’m losing people anymore.” Stiles said as they reached the class with Lydia. “I’ll see you later man.”

Stiles walked in. He knew something was off but to say what he didn't have a clue. Lydia started treating him the way she did when she was with Jackson about the time they came back from Mexico with Scott. She started spending more time with Parrish, closed herself off from him. Yet, he still felt the need to protect her to anchor….anchor. The tether. He wondered if it would work anything like Scott's wolfy-senses. 

“Are you just going to stand there all class or take seat?” Lydia ask getting annoyed.  
“Oh, I..I’m going to sit.” Stiles stuttered while sitting down. Lydia just looked at him. His amber eyes were soft when he looked at her, even though she yelled at him.   
“Listen Stiles, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to get so bent out of shape. I’m just tired of the “Lydia Martin wouldn't…” “Lydia Martin would do this though…” I just want to be Lydia Martin the one no one cares what she does or doesn't do.” Lydia stressed running a hand through her hair. Stiles sees this and realizes its something she picked up from him.   
“Hey, don’t worry about it. I shouldn't have made you feel like we all expected something from you. I just want you to be happy Lyd. Whatever that means.” Stiles smiled at her. He noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes like it did when they would goof off in his room. It was almost sad.  
“Thanks Stiles, you’re the best.”   
“Hey, do you think that after the party we could hang out like old times?” Stiles ask hopeful.  
“Uh, sure but I was serious about cutting the party short. I was gonna drive separate from Scott and Kira.” Lydia confirmed.  
“Okay well, Malia usually just goes to hang out with Kira afterward so I’ll just come by your place after I drop her off?” Stiles questioned.  
“Uh, what about Scott?”  
“He apparently is doing some werewolf thing with Derek.” Stiles chuckled looking up at Lydia’s expression. “Whoa, whoa. No need to go to the supernatural uh-oh. They are doing some sort of traning.”  
Lydia relaxed. She was okay with the clam. Even if she felt like it was a calm before the storm.  
“Okay, so just text me when you’re leaving Kira’s.” Lydia concluded with a smile. A smile that went to her eyes this time. Stiles was finally going to get some alone time with his favorite strawberry blonde. 

Lydia pulled up to Danny’s with the party already in full swing. She wore jeans, something that was not very Lydia, with a blue peasant shirt and her favorite brown boots. She couldn't believe with everything that she had witnessed how all of these people were absolutely clueless about the dangers living in their own back yard. People started coming up to her talking about this or that. Lydia actually was enjoying herself so she decided to stay a little longer than planned.

Stiles was listening to Malia and Kira talk about the differences in something or another when he spotted her, Lydia. He decided he wanted to test the tether when she had her guard down and no one was really paying attention to him. He took a deep breath and thought of one of his favorite memories of Lydia. She was laying on her stomach on his bed the night that Barrow had gotten into the school. She looked beautiful that night even in her fear. That’s when he felt it. A tug. He looked up at her and she was looking at him. She looked good in jeans, definitely a look he could get use to. She smiled and looked back at Danny when he felt it, sadness and love. Confused he turned to Scott.  
“I need to talk to you. Now.” Stiles said looking at his friend. They walked away from the girls till they were over on the other side of the pool.  
“What’s wrong Stiles?” Scott's ask with concern.  
“I felt something from Lydia. Something I've never felt before, or at least not like that.” Stiles paced running his hand through his hair.   
“What? What did you feel? And what do you mean you felt?” Scott ask getting panic-y.  
“I didn't think it would actually work. I just wanted to test it. The tether. I tried to see if I could feel it. I felt it. I also felt two things from Lydia.” Stiles looked up at Scott. “Sadness and love.”  
Scott understood. Stiles had never felt the love that Lydia had for him before. Scott had though, she was covered in it.   
“Do you understand now?” Scott ask putting a hand on his friends shoulder.  
“Understand?” Stiles ask confused.  
“Her walls. The coming up with reasons to skip out when we all go bowling or to the movies.” Scott said simply, like it was something Stiles should have picked up on long ago.  
“How long have you known?” Stiles ask.  
“Since Mexico part one.” Scott chuckled. “Did you really have no idea?”  
“No! Do you think I would have gotten with Malia if I had?! The girl that I have loved forever loves me back?” Stiles said turning around getting face to face with Malia.

“Malia!” Stiles said shocked. “How..how long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough Stiles. Scott, can I have a moment with him?” Malia ask.  
“Yeah. I’ll uh.. I’ll be over there.” He said more to Stiles than Malia. 

Scott stood on the opposite side of the pool from Stiles and Malia trying to listen to their conversation without either of them noticing when Lydia walked up.  
“Hey Scott!” She beamed.  
“Hey Lyd.”   
“What are you doing? You’re kinda reminding me of Derek.” He nodded in the direction of Stiles and Malia. Stiles was looking like he was doing his best to explain things to Malia who kept backing away from him.  
“What’s going on there?” She ask curiously.  
“Malia overheard our conversation. I believe this is where she’s breaking up with him.” Scott replied honestly.  
“Breaking up?” Lydia ask confused. Scott looked at her, he knew she didn't want Stiles to get his heart broke.  
“Yeah. He seems to be coming to his senses.” Scott said pointedly.  
“Uh, I’m…. I’m going to head out Scott. I’ll see you later.” And with that she was gone. Stiles felt her leave. He looked over at Scott who was watching her leave.

 

“See! You can’t even focus on this conversation!” Malia yelled.  
“Malia, stop. You’re right I can’t focus on this conversation because she left. Do you know what it means to be a tether?” Stiles ask. Malia shook her head.  
“We are linked. Its strong too. I didn't realize it until today. I never wanted you to get hurt in this. I thought at this point she and I were only friends. I wanted to move on. I tried to move on. Gah, I wish I could tell you, show you how sorry I am for all of this but I can’t ignore this Malia. I want us to eventually be on the same page. Friends.” Stiles was trying to explain.  
“You think I’m heartbroken?” Malia ask confused.  
“I….what?” Stiles stopped in the middle of his explanation.  
“Stiles, you were a way to survive until I knew how to manage as a human again. This,” she moved a finger between the two of them, “is just physical now.” She walked away without another word.  
Stiles was shocked. He really thought he would've picked up on that one. Scratching his head he turned to go talk to Scott.   
“What happened?” Scott ask appearing out of nowhere.  
“DUDE! You are seriously spending too much time with Derek. Quit doing that.” Stiles said   
“She said I was just a way for her to survive until she figured out how to be human again. It was just physical.”   
“Oh….I’m not sure how to respond here buddy.”Scott said honestly  
“Ya know, I think I’m going to head to Lydia’s.” Stiles said clapping Scott on the back. “I’ll catch you later.”

 

Lydia was in the process of getting settled on the couch with a couple of John Hughes movies, starting with Sixteen Candles, when there was knock at her door.   
“Ugh, whoever you are you better be import….Stiles!” Lydia said opening the door. “Oh my goodness I forgot.”  
“So am I important enough?” He said with a that stupid half smile that made her knees weak.  
“Yeah, you may be up high enough on the list. Wanna come in?” She said allowing him to pass by.  
“Nice outfit. Jammies?” Stiles teased playfully.  
“Very funny Stiles, I was getting ready to watch Sixteen Candles.” She said pointing to the TV.   
“You really were cutting out early weren't you?”  
“I told you, I wasn't feeling the party scene tonight.”  
“I was hopeful.”  
“Says the guy that seems to have left what, twenty minutes after I did?” Lydia teased.  
“Haha yeah, well ya know after you get dumped its not exactly fun to stick around.” Stiles said sitting down on the couch.  
“Dumped?” Lydia asked  
“Yes dumped. Apparently I was a way from her to and I quote ‘survive until she figured out how to be human again,’.” Stiles turned and looked at Lydia and he felt it again. Love. Unexplainable, deep to the core love.  
“You know I can feel that right?” Stiles ask.  
“Feel what?”   
“The emotions you are feeling right now.” Stiles admitted.  
“What do you mean?” Lydia ask starting to get worried. “And for how long?”  
“Well, to answer the first one the tether. To answer the second, since earlier tonight.”  
“That’s what that tug was? I thought it was a banshee thing. Ugh wish I could get a handle on this.” Lydia said running her hands through her hair again. Stiles laughed.  
“What? What is so funny Stilinski?”  
“The hair thing. I've noticed all day today that every time you get frustrated you run your hair through your hair like I do.” Stiles said sheepishly.  
“Oh shut it. So you rubbed off on me, what now?”  
“Now, I want to know what I can do to show you how much I love you?” Stiles ask wholeheartedly.  
“You….you what?” Lydia said turning to look at him.  
“Lyd, I love you. I always have, you know that. Hell, everyone knows that. I want to know what I can do to show you.”  
Lydia got up and moved to the window. This was happening. Stiles was sitting here telling her he loved her and all she could feel was like a rebound. She loved this man, in every way that Allison said she would.   
“Stop it.” Stiles said from right behind her. She didn't even notice he had gotten up. He was standing behind her with his hand rubbing her shoulders. “Stop freaking out on me. Talk to me. I’m right here Lydia. I’m not going anywhere.”  
She turned around and started playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.  
“Stiles, I don’t want to be a rebound. You literally just got out of your relationship with Malia and now you’re here telling me you love me and you’re not going anywhere yet you did. You went somewhere else with someone else once before.” She moved out of his grasp. “I fell for you a long time ago and you’re just now seeing it.”  
“Wait, what? A long time ago? How long ago Lydia? Why didn't you say something?”  
“Yes Stiles a long time ago. Like right before the Nogitusne wreck absolute havoc on our lives. When I kissed you in the locker room. Why didn't I say anything? NO-GIT-SU-NE. and the fact that you waited eight years for me to get my act together I figured what’s a little waiting on my end?” Lydia explained.  
Stiles stood there mouth gaping opening. He could not believe this was happening. The locker room. That was what...he started counting his fingers.  
“Seven months ago Stiles.” Lydia answered the question running through his head.  
“You waited SEVEN MONTHS to say anything?”   
“Well, technically I didn't wait seven months to say anything. You decided seven months later to start nosing around with this tether Deaton gave us and found out on your own that I,” She looked up into his whiskey eyes, knowing it was true before it ever left her lips, “I love you.”

And with one fluid movement Stiles put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. This time she felt everything he felt for her. The love, the warmth, the passion, the feeling of being home. This was most definitely what Allison was talking about when she said when she finally fell for someone she would know it. Lydia pulled Stiles closer like she was trying to become one with him. Neither of them had realized they were moving until Lydia felt the wall make contact with her back.  
“Ooof.” She said still kissing him. They both pulled away. Stiles put his forehead to hers.  
“Can you say that one more time? I’m not sure I heard you right.” Stiles whispered into the air between them.  
“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Lydia whispered back.  
Stiles soaked in her words and smiled, “I love you too.”  
“So, what how much time did that knock of the ten year plan?” Lydia teased him. Stiles stepped back, he couldn't believe she knew about that.  
“How, how did you know?”   
“I overheard Scott and Isaac making a bet one day.” Lydia said with a shrug.  
“Well, about seven years really.” Stiles said moving closer to her.  
“Stile…” The rest of her words were lost. Stiles had every intention of making up for the last seven months of not kissing her, not holding her, not telling her he loved her. By morning she was going to be so ready for him to go home she would practically kick him out.  
“Lyd?”   
“Yeah Stiles?” She ask pulling him back to the couch.  
“Will you officially be my girlfriend?”   
She smiled at him, “Its about time you ask. Yes Stilinski I will.”  
“Good. Now, let’s cuddle and watch this sappy movie.” He said burrowing down on the couch holding his arms open for her to climb in. 

And they did, for the rest of the night they laid on the couch and watched sappy movies.


End file.
